The present invention relates to method and apparatus for adjusting the volume of a replenishment fluid provided to a chamber in a film processor during one cycle of operation of the replenishment system and, more particularly, to such a method and apparatus wherein switches used to sense events during a normal run mode of operation are utilized for other purposes during measurement and adjustment of the volume of replenishment fluid provided during a cycle of operation.
Processors are known which have a pump used during a replenishment cycle of operation to provide a volume of replenishment fluid to a chamber in a film processor. The volume of fluid provided during one cycle of the replenishment system may be adjusted using mechanical cams for the pump of the replenishment system. Such adjustment requires a large amount of trial and error, and thus time, in order to adjust the system so that the volume of fluid delivered in one cycle equals the standard or desired amount. The processor operator may not be able to adjust the cams, so a skilled service person may need to travel to the processor when cam adjustment is required. Another problem with such systems is that an operator or service person needs access to the pumps and cams. The pumps and cams may be located where they are not readily accessible. Also, the need for a person to make adjustments in the presence of mechanical apparatus increases the risk of injury to a person during such adjustments. Therefore, guards or other devices may be required to protect a person while adjustments are made, and such devices increase the cost of the apparatus. Also, the cams used are relatively expensive, thereby increasing the overall cost of the pump and the replenishment system. However, the output accuracy of the pump changes as the stroke of the pump changes. Another problem in designing processors, especially low cost processors, is to minimize the number of parts needed to accomplish the various functions and features of the processor. Thus, it is desirable to use parts for more than one function, if possible. This minimizes cost of parts and reduces the assembly cost.